Main dans la main
by Cynth
Summary: Eiji.. Lorsque je te regarde, devant ce couché de soleil.. // Fanfiction, Shônen Ai, à vous de deviner qui c'est qui parle hum ouai ok j'me tais D


**Ohayo ! Voici ma seconde fanfic que je poste ici D Elle est à nouveau pas très longue / Mais c'est d'ja plus long qu'à un certain moment quand j'écrivais des fanfic xD En tout cas, postez vos review. Je l'ai à nouveau écrite vers minuit une heure, à croire que c'est seulement à cette heure là que j'écris des trucs "potables".. Ou bon, ca c'est à vous de me le dire D J'ai remarqué que si j'enlevais la dernière ligne, cela pouvait s'adapter à tout le monde ) Donc si vous voyez pas la même personne pourquoi pas xD C'est très rare que j'écrive en utilisant le pronom JE.. Est-ce que cela me réussit ? xD Bisous et j'attends vos avis... (Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage pour Eiji )**

* * *

L'incompréhension, la peur, l'incapacité.. Tant de sentiments.. C'est exactement ce qu'un cœur tourmenté est en train de ressentir… Ce cœur, c'est le mien. Je lève la tête et regarde, pensif, l'objet de mes réflexions.. Qu'il était beau, comme ça, assis au bord de l'eau.. En fait il était tout le temps beau..

Je pouvait deviner les muscles du jeune homme derrière son uniforme de titulaire de Seigaku bleu et blanc. Il était vraiment musclé, dût aux grands entraînements de Tennis.. Eiji Kikumaru.. Il est un des plus populaires titulaires parmi l'école, connu pour sa présence dans la Golden Pair, mais surtout pour son Acrobatic Play et pour son humeur si joyeuse et motivante.

En première année, je l'enviait.. Il était toujours entouré, il avait des amis, il respirait la joie de vivre.. Mais il m'a tendu la main, à moi, souvent critiqué par les autres premières années.. Il m'a tendu cette main, il m'a sourit et je l'ai accompagné.. Il m'a sauvé en quelque sorte.. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'espère encore plus ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'arrêter à cette simple amitié ?

Quand je regarde Eiji, je le vois comme mon meilleur ami, mais aussi comme un homme.. Et c'est homme, c'est celui que j'aime.. Oui, depuis peux, quand je le regarde, je le vois comme un désire.. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment plus fort que l'amitié quand je suis près de lui.. Mais aussi d'éprouver cette jalousie quand il est vers les autres..

Pourtant, je savais dès que je l'ai vu, je savais qu'il était social, ultra social même.. Et j'aurais du savoir que malgré cette main tendue, j'en demanderais trop et je retomberais .. Car maintenant, je suis perdu.. Je l'aime, cependant je suis incapable de le lui avouer.. Mais j'ai surtout peur qu'il me rejète… Car ce n'est pas seulement un amour de passage.. C'est plus fort que cela, mon meilleur ami c'est transformé en mon amoureux, petit à petit, regard par regard..

Cela ne c'est certes pas passé en un sourire, mais je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard.. Lorsque je rougissais quand il me prenait dans ces bras, lorsque j'admirais durant des heures ses magnifiques yeux.. J'ai pensé à l'éviter, pour renaître avec une simple amitié, mais je n'ai pas tenu plus d'une heure sans lui parler, que ce soit en face ou par téléphone.. Je n'ai pas pu tenir bien long..

Je sais qu'il m'a donné rendez-vous ici, peut-être pour me dire quelque chose, mais je ne dois pas espérer.. N'est-ce pas ? Après tout, Eiji est un homme, un homme normal.. et normalement, l'homme est attiré par la femme n'est-ce pas ? Une femme.. C'est certainement d'elles que je suis le plus jaloux.. Car son regard lorsqu'il y a une belle femme, son regard si illuminé..

Ce regard, je ne l'ai pas pour moi, je ne l'ai pas même lorsque je viens vers lui.. Ce regard, j'aimerais le faire mien.. Mais j'aimerais surtout qu'Eiji m'appartienne.. A moi et rien qu'à moi. C'est très égoïste.. Je sais. Mais c'est mon amour pour moi.. Un amour bien possessif je dois l'avouer..

Je m'approche d'Eiji qui m'attends assis sur cette plage, les pieds dans l'eau. Je regrettes un peux d'être venu.. Pourquoi suis-je venu dès qu'il m'a appelé. Est-ce par amitié où avais-je quelque chose derrière la tête ? Il leva la tête souriante vers moi et je m'assieds à ses cotés..

Do you love me too Eiji ? J'aimerais le lui demander, cependant, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. En tout cas pas pour le moment.. Car moi-même je ne sais plus ce que je veux.. Je l'aime, je le veux lui, tout entier.. cependant entre le perdre ou l'avoir en ami, j'ai choisit l'amitié.. Alors que faire ?

Je ferme les yeux, à coté de l'homme de mon cœur.. Il regarde le couché de soleil, en face de nous. Moi, je le regarde lui d'abord. Son visage, éclairé par les dernières lumières du jour, est toujours aussi magnifique, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Ses yeux.. La forme de son visage.. Sa bouche.. J'ai envie de l'embrasser.. Mais il faut que je m'en empêche…

Il tourne la tête et me souris. Je souris aussi et je regarde avec lui ce couché de soleil. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, mais être seul avec lui m'apaise, ou bien est-ce ce couché de soleil m'offre cette sensation sereine.. ? Je ne saurais répondre, à nouveau. Cependant, je vais faire de mon mieux, désormais, pour accepter ce que je ressent et en faire part à Eiji..

Je regardais en face, à l'horizon, voyant à présent que j'avais du chemin à faire, avec Eiji, en amitié et en amour.. Ce chemin, je ferai tout pour pouvoir le suivre.. C'est alors que je sentit quelque chose sur mon épaule. Je tournai la tête et j'aperçu la tête du bel apollon de mes rêves posée sur mon épaule gauche..

Je rougis un peux mais ne bougea pas.. On continua à regarder le couché de soleil encore un moment et je posa, avec tout mon courage, ma main sur la tête de l'acrobate, passant avec douceur mes doigts dans ces cheveux.. Il sourit doucement à mon action, ce qui me rassura un peux…

Ce couché de soleil.. Notre futur.. Que voulais-tu me dire Eiji, en m'invitant ici ce soir d'été ? En tout cas, j'ai compris quelque chose, et j'espère que tu ne me rejetteras pas après cela..

- Eiji…

- Hai Hai ?

Eiji avait relevé la tête et je lui sourit tranquillement. Il avait son habituel grand sourire sur le visage. Ce sourire serein que j'ai toujours tant aimé.. Je m'approcha doucement de lui et, caressant sa joue d'une main, l'embrassa tendrement… Je l'avais fais.. Le beau titulaire devant moi me sourit, un sourire encore plus rayonnant qu'avant (oui c'est possible) et me rendit un baisé encore plus passionné…

Lorsque nous nous sommes levés après ce moment d'émotion, nous avions les joues rougies et nos cœurs battaient à 1000 km/h. Nous avons marché dans l'eau, toujours tout droit, main dans la main, en direction du soleil, à présent à hauteur de la mer. Nous avancions toujours tout droit, toujours plus fort..

Ce chemin dans l'eau, vers ce soleil, c'était notre futur.. Un futur encore bien long et plein d'embûches, mais nous ne reviendrons pas en arrière.. Nous seront toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive…

Oui, moi, Oishi, j'avancerai sans tenir compte des autres, restant avec Eiji, le seul qui compte à mes yeux..


End file.
